All or Nothing
by Sora Kamiya1
Summary: Starts out a little bit of Sorato but ends in Taiora.


Disclaimor:Don't own Digimon. If only I did.(sigh)I wish life were like that.

Disclaimor:Don't own Digimon. If only I did.(sigh)I wish life were like that.

***All or Nothing***

~Sora Kamiya~

Part 1

"GGGOOOAAALLL!!!" everyone shouted as Tai made the winning shot. All his teammates ran up to him as the people in the bleachers screamed.

"We won!" Davis yelled.

Tai smiled at everyone and then he saw Sora in the bleachers. He went through the dense crowd of people surrounding his team.

"Hey Tai. Want to go out with Davis,T.K., Kari,Matt, and me? Were all going out for some ice-cream," Sora said.

"Sure," Tai said.

They all walked down and got some. They talked about the game and things that have been going on. The group left and Tai was finally going to admit that he loved Sora.

_"It's simple. Just tell her how you feel and ask her out to the movies." _Tai thought.

He walked down to Sora's apartment and was surprised to see Matt their. He walked up closer to find out what they were talking about.

"-and so, I want to go out with you on Friday night," Matt said.

_"What!?!?" _Tai thought.

"You want to go out with me? Of course!" Sora said.

"So, how about 7:00pm?" Matt said.

"Sure. So it's a date?"

"Yep." Matt said as he slowly kissed Sora lightly on the cheek. Matt then walked off to his car and Sora went into her apartment.

Tai crawled out of the bushes with tears in his eyes.

"If only I told her sooner!" Tai bawled as he ran home. He stormed in the door of his house.

"What's wrong Ta-" Kari begun.

"Shut up!! Leave me alone!" Tai said as he ran up to his room. It was only 6:30pm but he cried himself to sleep.

The next day was Friday and Tai knew what he had to do. Tell Sora his feelings toward her.

"Tai, what was up with you last night? You were crying in your room for a while," Kari said.

"None of your business."

"Tell me. I can help."

"How can you help that Matt asked Sora out and she said yes? HUH! Tell me!" Tai said.

"Ummm...just tell her how you feel. She'll understand. She said to me that she liked you not too long ago."

"Then why didn't she ask me out? Instead, she is going with Matt."

"Call Matt then."

"Hell no!!"

"Well that's all the advice I can give you now. Just do it."

"hhmmmm," Tai said in a sad voice.

Tai started walking down the street to Sora's house.

"What should I do?" he wondered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**All or Nothing**

Part 2

Tai continued walking and saw Sora and Matt about to kiss.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tai yelled.

They pulled away and saw Tai running toward them.

"What's up Tai?" Sora said.

****

"You two!" Tai shouted. "Sora can I talk to for a sec.?"

"O-Okay."

They walked to the side of her apartment were Matt couldn't see them.

"What do you want Tai?"

"I need to tell you something important Sora." Tai paused. "I.....loveyou," he said very fast under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you." Sora said.

"I LOVE YOU!!" he looked up to Sora with teary eyes.

There was a pause until Sora had a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I thought you would never say that to me. I was afraid to ask you that. Now it's come true. Oh Tai..." Sora grabbed him by his shoulders and brought Tai's lips down to hers.

_"Well that's great." _Matt thought.He walked down to his car and drove away.

Tai and Sora broke apart catching their breath's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Next Day*

(As it is now, Sora broke up with Matt and is now going out with Tai)

*Tai's house*

Telephone~_riing....riing...ri-_

"Hello, Tai speaking."

"Tai it's Izzy!! Come over to the school quick!! It's Myotismon!! He calls himself Mono Myotismon though because for some odd reason he digivolved PAST ultimate stage!"

"What!?!? How!?!? We can beat him as usual and-"Tai got cut off.

"Wait!! He did something terrible!! He drained ALL the other Digimon's energy so now we have a Digimon over 100 times as strong as he was before in our last battle," Izzy said.

"100 TIMES!!! This can't be happening!! I'll be right over!"

Tai hung up the phone and went to Izzy's apartment. He saw Kari,T.K,Matt,Mimi,Yolei,Ken,Davis,Cody,Sora,Joe, and Izzy.

"Good, your here!" Davis said. "Digiport open!!!"

They all got sucked in the computer. When they got their, all their Digimon were laying together.

"Tai," Agumon said. "Help..."

"Agumon!" Tai yelled. 

Everyone ran toward their Digimon.

"What can we do to help Gotamon?" Kari said about to cry.

"Your crest....heal us with the power from your crests.." Gotamon said weakly.

All the Digidestined held out their crest and wished. The Digimon then healed quickly.

"Wow, I never knew that could happen," Mimi said drying her tears.

"We save it for special occasions," Biyomon said. 

"Hmm, well, were is Mono Myotismon?" Sora said. "How did this all happen?"

"It's a long story but see that black tower in the distance surrounded by those dark clouds?" Haukmon said.

"Yeah, is he in there?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, it's guarded by powerful forces so it'll be hard to get into. Gennai has the details."

"Well it's better to get going now to Gennai's," T.K. said.

Just as they started walking, Mono Myotismon appeared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the weaklings," Mono Myotismon said.

" Mono Myotismon!!" they all said in unison.

"Yes it's me what were you all expecting, Santa Clause?"

"Were gonna get you for this!! Agumon!" Tai said.

"Way ahead of you Tai!! Agumon warpdigivolve to......

Wargreymon!!"

"Pathetic." Myotismon said. He blasted away Wargreymon in one shot and he went back to his intraining form. "Now you must pay!" Mono Myotismon took Tai up in the air and began to disappear with him.

"SSSOOORRRAAA!!!!!!" Tai yelled.

"TTTAAAIII!!!!!" Sora yelled back in tears. Tai then faded away.

~Will they destroy Mono Myotismon? Will Sora ever get Tai back? Find out on Part 3 of All or Nothing!!


End file.
